Rage and Love
by BabiStarLite
Summary: Sequel to Murmur of a Heart Beat. It IS HERE! So Shane and Mitchie ran away. What will they come across in their journey? They both left performing behind for each other. Was it worth it in the end? Will they last this ride through?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I just want to apologize about a small thing. I promised that I would dedicate this prologue to the reviewer that guessed which Green Day song I got the title from, and one totally guessed the right song on the first try. The stupid part is, I forgot who it was. I just spent the last like twenty minutes searching through my inbox and I couldn't find out who it was. If it was you, could you please tell me so that I can dedicate the next chapter to you? **

**So this is the prologue. A little taste of the new story. I'll just stop talking now and let you read! Rage and love!**

I looked out at the deserted scenery. Not that I could really call it that. But it was something to look at. I guess... The rain crashed down hard against the windshield, causing my eyes to slip down with the drops sliding along the glass. I loved the rain. And right now, it had a totally different meaning.

Because nothing could compare to Shane, whom was on his cell phone at the moment, speaking softly as if I were asleep.

We had been driving for days now. I had no clue as to where we were, only that we were somewhere in West Virginia by now.

You know that you are in love when you'd do anything for that one person. When you would leave behind your entire life for that one person.

And when they'd do the same.

So here we were. Just me and Shane. Shane and I. On a deserted high way in West Virginia, listening to an old country station. I smiled softly over at the radio, remembering the conversation Shane and I had about the radio station. Who knew that Shane Gray would love country? He told me that it helped settle the mood for our road trip. I just laughed and said OK.

I escaped my thoughts momentarily as I heard him snap his cell phone shut gently before shoving it in his shirt pocket.

"How much do they know?" I asked, biting my lip slightly as we drove down the practically deserted highway. He sighed and, from what I could see, tightened his grip on the steering wheel after hanging up his phone. The rain crashed down hard against the windshield.

There was absolutely no doubt in my mind about the decision I made to leave.

Just like he had first requested, (And I seconded) we ran away. And to be totally and utterly honest, I couldn't be happier. As a small add-on to that thought, I felt his hand reach over and grab mine, sqeezing it softly. He had a grimace played out on his beautiful lips. "They know that we are safe. They know that we are happy...they know that I sold our houses...They have no idea where we are." he said quietly and guiltily.

Since we left, we agreed on something.

We don't give anyone any details. We leave. No one kows where we are. Ever. We were happier this way.

We did, although, make a _small _exception. Nate and Jason. We told them before hand, via cell phone, that we were leaving. Shane had told Nate where I left his car. At the moment, they just knew that we were gone. Not where. Just why.

Because we couldn't handle the drama. It was tearing us apart and we both knew it.

Ending that thought immediately, a song came on the radio station that I actually _knew._ As if I was actually going to let Shane know. I turned my head towards the window as "Loving you against my will." by Gary Alan came on. I mouthed the words discreetly until I hear a voice in the back ground that sounded so melodic, so peaceful. So...Shane?

I turned towards him to see him singing softly. He smiled over at me, grabbing my hand. I blushed slightly when he actually started singing to me. I felt goosebumps raise on my arms as he got closer to the end of the song.

Well your love is like a deep dark river

Pullin' me out to sea

The harder I try to resist you

The weaker I seem to be

I don't wanna feel your heartbeat

I don't wanna taste your kiss

I don't wanna call your name, I don't wanna call your name

I don't wanna want you like this

Girl, I'm lovin' you, lovin' you against my will

Lovin' you, lovin' you against my will

I bit my lip slightly, unaware of the reason why Shane hissed silently to himself. I narrowed my eyes a little before he looked over at me again, glancing between the road and me. "God when you look at me like that..." he trailed off huskily. I narrowed my eyes again. I wasn't sure what emotion was on my face. I am pretty sure that I was in awe. "Sorry...?" I mumbled. He laughed, making me shiver, and tightened his grip on my hand. "I'm loving you against my will." he murmured, making me smile. "You don't have to love me." I reminded him. He shook his head, smiling as he shut off the radio. "I do." he said in a simple whisper. "Remember what I told you?" he asked. I went into thought before shaking my head. He smiled. "Think hard. We were in my hotel room. After great sex..." he hinted, teasing around. I blushed anyway, remembering now. It was the day that Nate stepped on my last nerve. The day he decided to use the fact that I can't have a kid against me. And of course, Shane was there for me.

* * *

_She sighed a little and kissed his chest gently. "Shane," she whispered. "You don't have to love me." was all she said. She turned her head and looked at him when there was no response, only to find that he was asleep. She smiled sadly and kissed his cheek before resting the back of her head back against his chest._

_Moments later, she felt Shane kiss the top of her head. "Well, you are wrong there." he murmured, causing her to jump. She looked at him a little. "Mitchie, I do have to love you. You are the first person to show me what love actually was. You are the one and only person I have ever loved. I am never going to stop loving you. Do you understand me?" he ranted quietly. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I love you." he murmured again. He sounded a little argumentative. She smiled a little. "I love you too." she turned her head and kissed him softly._

It was silent for a while besides the strange stalling noises coming from Shane's car. It had been acting strange for the past half hour now. I could tell that he was becoming fed up with it by the frustrated sigh that suddenly abrupted from his mouth. I glanced over at him only to see his eyes dancing between me, the road, and the gas meter. I narrowed my eyes and looked over at the gas levels as well. My eyes widened when I noticed how close we were to being out of gas. I tried my hardest to keep calm. "Shane..." I mumbled as the bar got closer and closer to the E. The car started to slow down. I noticed his jaw tighten as he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He slowly pulled the car over on the side of the high way, slamming his fist down against the steering wheel once we stopped. I bit my lip slightly.

"You didn't fill the car up with gas at our last stop..." I stated. It was more of a comment rather than a question. He sighed and looked over at me. "I sort of forgot.." he mumbled sheepishly. I tried my hardest to keep my cool. "_How?" _ I asked through clenched teeth, taking a deep breath. He rested his head against the steering wheel. "I'm just so tired Mitch." he said quietly.

**Regular POV**

Mitchie felt her anger instantly turn into guilt. She hated how Shane could change her emotions so quickly. "I'm sorry Shane." she sighed, running her fingers through his hair gently. He lifted his head, getting goosebumps from her touch. He narrowed his eyes. "You? Why are you sorry? I'm the reason why we are stuck on the side of this-this unknown high way for Christ's sake." he scoffed. "And you're saying sorry." he shook his head, debating on whether to slam it against the steering wheel again or not.

"Shane." she reasoned, touching his cheek to make him look at her. She studied the bags under his eyes. "You haven't slept in days." she reminded him. He took a deep breath, yanking the keys out of the ignition. Mitchie sighed too. "I'm sorry." they both muttered at the same time. They both shook their heads before cracking small smiles.

After moments of silence, Mitchie grimaced. "What do we do now?" she asked. Shane sighed and shoved the keys in his pants pockets. "We walk." he muttered simply, unlocking and opening his car door before stepping out. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "It is _pouring_ out there!" she yelled as he shut the door and opened up the back one to grab his jacket. He swiftly put the jacket on and opened up the drivers door again, looking at her. "Or I can just go alone and come back for you." he shrugged. She narrowed her eyes even further. "Shane. Think. There probably isn't another town or _anything_ for miles!" she tried to reason. He shrugged. "So you are staying?" he asked stupidly. When he didn't recieve an answer, he shrugged and shut the car door, starting to walk.

Before thirty seconds passed, Mitchie was out the door yelling his name. "Shane! Wait!" she called exasperatedly. Shane chuckled breathlessly and hit the button on his keys that locked the car just as Mitchie got up to him. "Miss me already?" he teased, blinking rapidly out of irritation from the rain. Mitchie sighed and shook her hair out of her face. "No." she mumbled in a small lie. "I just don't want you to go out alone and hurt yourself." Shane just smiled and grabbed her hand, twining his fingers with hers. He leaned his head down towards her ear and whispered, "I love you." quietly. She felt herself shudder.

And they continued to walk.

* * *

**Hey readers! I am so super sorry for posting so much later than planned. I hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving! **

**So here we go again, eh? I am super excited to continue posting. And yes, I will be having my current addictions, and my review questions. Lol whether people like them or not. So, my current addictions are Greenday, Songs by Green day, "Time of our lives" by Miley Cyrus, "Gotta Find You" by Joe Jonas, "Welcome to my life," and "Addicted" by Simple Plan, Tootsie Rolls, Rocking out so hard on my acoustic guitar that I busted a string and cut my finger open lol, (Im a dork so sue me.). Moisture Therapy lip moisturizer, rubber bands, my new DC's, (Decided to give my converse a break), um...and as for today, TURKEY! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**So, posting might not be as often as it was in Murmur of a Heart Beat, but I still hope that you all stay tuned! I love you all so much! You made this happen, so thanks!**

**RQ: What is your traditional Thanksgiving day like?**

**MA: We usually start off with appetizers such like veggies and ranch dip and chips, then we watch football all day. Woo! My mom starts the turkey around 11 and we stuff our faces at night! My mom makes her usual stuffing and bread rolls. I love eating on Thanksgiving. Plus, We'll have leftover turkey for weeks! Turkey sandwiches! Yay! Lol =p**

**Anyway, I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I might title each chapter. I might not. It depends I guess. I am still not sure whether I will consider this chapter one or not. I dunno. We'll see I guess. **

**Love you all! haha again!**

**Love always, **

**XOXO**

**-Kristen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, as I promised, this chapter is dedicated to the person that guessed what Green Day song "Rage and Love" came from. Should've-Said-No guessed correctly when she said it was from "Jesus of Suburbia." So this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks for reading! It means so much!**

Mitchie and Shane had walked for about two hours before coming to a stop at some deserted building with all of the windows sealed shut with bricks. After several failed attempts, Shane was finally able to break through one so he and Mitchie could get in from the rain. It was silent in the building. There was absolutely nothing there. No furniture, and thankfully no dead bodies that they needed to worry about. By now they were both sitting down, Shane leaning against the wall, Mitchie against his chest. He was petting her hair softly, just holding her to him. His other hand rested on her thigh. She sighed. "I love you Shane." she whispered pointlessly. He felt his stomach knot slightly as she broke the silence. "I love you too." he whispered slightly confused. "What's the matter baby girl?" he murmured softly, brushing her wet bangs out of her face and staring down at her. She remained quiet. "Nothing..I guess." she mumbled, shrugging nonchalantly. He narrowed his eyes. "Oh really?" he asked sarcastically. She sighed in defeat.

"It's just that...I don't get it." she finally muttered. He furrowed his eyebrows farther. "Get what?" he asked, grabbing her cheek when she turned away from him. "Why you...why you would go through all this trouble with me..just so you could be with me. Shane... I'm not worth this. You gave up your career. You gave up your life. You left your family-"

"Is that honestly what you think?" he asked, interrupting her. She narrowed her eyes but he continued. "That you aren't worth it?" he gazed at her intently. "Mitchie, do you _honestly _think that I would go through all of this trouble if you weren't _worth _it? Mitchie-" He put his other hand on her cheek- "You are everything. I love you so much. Don't you ever-ever think that about yourself. Do you understand me?" he demanded. She sighed but nodded. He pulled her up so that her stomach was against his as she sat in his lap before turning her chin up to reach his lips. Hers agreed instantly with his as she scooted upward, gaining a deep intake of breath out of Shane. The instant she moved, his hands shot to her hips. She gave him a pointed look, a slight smirk on her face. He bit his lip seductively as lust glazed over in his eyes. "Sorry." he whispered huskily. "Reflex." She bit her lip as well, looking down then back at him as she felt slight pressure beneath her. "Maybe we should get you back out in the rain." she teased in a whisper, her lips at his ear now. "I think you need a cold shower."

"Well, actually-" he continued in the same dangerous whisper. "All I _need _is you."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Mm Hm."

"Too bad."

Suddenly, Mitchie was up and out of Shane's lap before he could react and out of the large hole Shane had created in the side of the building, just big enough for them both to get through. His jaw practically dropped as he chased her out into the rain, her giggling as he did so. "There we go." she teased, backing away from him. He stalked towards her like a hunter after it's prey. "Mitchie." he warned as she bit her lip again, sending a shudder rippling through his spine

Knowing she wouldn't realize his next move, he instantly bolted at her, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. "Now Mitchie." he scolded sarcastically, as if she were being punished for doing something wrong in school. "Next time I want to kiss you-touch you-or just simply WANT you- you better let me."

"Is that a threat?" she whispered, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"You bet your ass it is a threat."

"But Shaney," she ran her fingers down his soaking chest through his shirt, causing him to ache with want. "I _like _being punished. Remember?" She smirked at him as his face became even more dangerous. "We'll just see if you can handle your next punishment." he growled, pressing his forehead against hers. His actions were softer than the tone of his voice, so filled with desire and need. Just as he pulled her lips to his, they heard a car honking. They both had to squint through the rain to see the headlights of a flashy BMW stopping in front of them. Just as Mitchie was about to take a step forward, Shane put his hand on her stomach, keeping her against him and eying the car suspiciously. "Wait." he ordered quietly. They saw a tall figure step out of the car, protected by a black umbrella. "Are you two alright?" the voice sounded sickly sweet, making Mitchie narrow her eyes. It was then that Shane stepped forward, away from Mitchie towards the stranger. "Shane." she whispered, grabbing his arm. She felt oddly strange that he would all of a sudden think it was ok to talk to a stranger as long as she was a woman. And from the looks of it, a woman not even close to the word ugly. But she could still be dangerous.

Right?

Mitchie stood right where she was as Shane started to speak to the stranger. "Everything is fine. By any chance can you tell me where the next public place is around here?" he asked politely. The woman just stared at him for a moment, her eyes widening before she composed herself. Mitchie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course the woman had recognized him. He was Shane Gray.

"Aren't you Mitchie Torres?" she asked suddenly. Mitchie shot her head up surprised. "Huh?" she asked. The woman smiled, guiding her umbrella with her, walking towards Mitchie. "You are! I love your music. I found it so hard to believe that you gave it all up." she said. She didn't sound insulting. Just stating a fact. "Uh..." Mitchie muttered, not too fond of the subject. "Yeah." she said lamely. "Can you help us get to a hotel or a gas station...maybe a towing place?" she asked. The woman nodded. Mitchie didn't even notice the smug look on Shane's face as the woman offered them a ride. "What?" she asked as her and Shane were about to get in the car. He just smiled. "People recognize my baby, but not me. And I have been famous years before you ever were." he said sardonically. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. "Are you ...jealous?" she mused teasingly. He bit his lip. "Immensely." he whispered, kissing her softly before opening the car door for her. "So what is your name?" Shane asked as politely as possible to the woman. She smiled and climbed into the driver's seat. "I'm Angeline. But you can just call me angel." She smirked. Mitchie felt her stomach twinge.

Was that a move?

Was she actually making a move on _her _man?

Honestly?

Mitchie narrowed her eyes as Shane sat beside her in the back seat. She noticed that "Angel" couldn't stop staring at him the entire ride to the hotel she told them about. Every two seconds she would be glancing in the mirror, checking him out. Mitchie could feel herself fuming. She felt Shane squeeze her hand softly. "Whats the matter baby girl?" he whispered silently, concern wiping over his face slightly as he looked over at her. She looked away, trying her best to quell her anger and slight jealousy. "Nothing." she tried to shrug it off but he wouldn't let it go. "Mitchie." he whispered sternly. "What's. Wrong?" he said again, in a tone that she couldn't argue with. "Later. OK?" she pleaded quietly. He nodded. "Later." he said, letting her know with his eyes that he wouldn't forget. She just sighed and leaned back into the leather seat, wishing she could just disappear into it. "So are you two a couple?" Angeline asked casually, glancing towards the back seat with her mirror. "Or are you just good friends?"

Shane looked up, hating the idea of being "just good friends" with Mitchie. "We are a couple." he stated. He didn't feel like the word "couple" described them exactly. He had the urge to say something that would describe their relationship more. Like "we are each other's destiny." or "she is my life." But he bit his tongue, not wanting to brag about what he had that others didn't.

He had Mitchie.

And no one else could say that.

"Oh." she said simply. "You look more of the type of guy that would go for blondes." she shrugged and flipped HER blonde hair behind her.

Wait. What?

Shane looked around uncomfortably as Mitchie's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me." she whispered. Angeline didn't hear her. "Well..." she said louder this time. "I think he is just fine with the brunette he has now." she said, a small twinge of harshness in her tone. The girl looked in her mirror at Mitcihe. She just shrugged. Shane looked out of the window, not wanting to be part of this anymore. "I'm just saying." Angeline said simply. "Blondes have more...fun." Just as Mitchie was about to open her mouth again, Shane spoke up. "You can just stop right here." he practically begged as he saw a gas station. "Oh, nonsense." Angeline waved her hand. "This isn't a station you want to go to. It is hardly popular-"

"Trust me." Shane whispered. "This is fine."

Angeline just shrugged for about the fifth time. "OK." she mumbled, pulling into the parking lot of the gas station. "Thank you." Shane offered half heartedly, quickly climbing out of the car and walking to Mitchie's side to open her door. But she had already gotten out and slammed the door shut, stalking towards the building to use a phone. Shane barely waved as he saw Angeline wink at him and pull out of the lot. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. _Great._ he thought sarcastically. _Just great._

"Mitch-" he mumbled as she walked out of the building, almost running into him. "There is a hotel down the street." she mumbled, walking past him. He sighed but let it go at the moment since they were in the pouring rain and walked after her. "I can pay I think..." she mumbled, digging in he pockets. "You aren't paying." he said as if she were crazy. He grabbed her hand but she barely returned the favor as they walked. He sighed heavily, giving up on contact as well as conversation until they got to the hotel.

* * *

**Hey readers. So sorry that this posting was so late. I just recently officially got out of the hospital and am currently on antidepressants. A lot has been going on but I am back now. Well, sort of. Unless anything **_**else**_** comes up in my puzzle called my life. So here we go with chapter 2. I hope it was worth the wait. I know it most likely wasn't considering I just wrote this right before I am writing this author's note and I didn't check it for corrections at all. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**RQ(Yes they are back as well. Addictions not yet. Maybe next chapter): What do you want most for Christmas?**

**MA: To go back to California and back to the love of my life and my best friend. **

**NEXT CHAPTER AT 40 REVIEWS **

**Love always, **

**Kristen  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really short chapter. Just a warning. I am really sorry guys that it took so long to post this chapter. Honestly, I think I made a mistake in trying to continue MOAHB. I'm so sorry. But I am sure that I will have enough time to scramble up a next chapter before this one reaches 60 reviews. I am so sorry that I left it the way I did, (End of this chapter) And I am sorry that it is so short. I am so ashamed of myself right now. I didn't even double check it for spelling or grammar so bare with me please. I wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible. I had a three thousand word chapter for this before my old computer crashed. Now, I have realized that I am truly on my own and I will never get it fixed so I Am stuck re writing everything I lost. :( Sorry readers. I love you guys still. (Although you may have lost your love for me.)

* * *

**

It turns out, the hotel "down the street" was really the hotel three blocks away.

As they got to the hotel, Mitchie hadn't said two words to Shane. After about the third attempt to let go of his hand, he finally let her, rolling his eyes. He still walked as close to her as possible. But she just ignored him. He had no clue what exactly her problem was. He was well aware that Angeline had been flirting with him immensely. But it wasn't as if he flirted back. So what was the problem?

"You didn't even bother to stick up for us, Shane." she said the instant they got into their hotel room, reading his thoughts. "You didn't say a god damned word to her about us-about me. You left me there to try to savage my pride as she tried to-to steal you away!" she shouted, slapping her thighs with her hands. He narrowed his eyes. "Mitchie, come on! As if anyone could-" he defended before pausing. "You honestly think she had _anything_ on you? Mitchie-" he grabbed her hand, almost a little roughly as she tried to turn away from him, "-just remember this one thing. I love you." he hissed through his teeth. "I don't even fucking _know_ her. Don't you even try to accuse me of not sticking up for us. I'm here, aren't I?" he questioned, but she stayed silent. "Aren't I?" he whispered again dangerously. She just gritted her teeth and looked at the ground.

"Well-" she started.

"Well what?"

"You don't have to be!" she ripped her hand away from his and turned towards the bed.

He rolled his eyes and took a heavy breath. He walked around her and stood in front of her, his face just inches from hers. "I do and you know it, Mitchie." he snarled. "I need you. Don't you _get_ that?" He stood there in disbelief as Mitchie refused to answer him. He shook his head and scoffed. "I swear. I give up everything, and it still isn't good enough for you." he muttered. Mitchie felt her stomach burn as her jaw slightly dropped. She closed her mouth as quick as possible and shoved past him. He took a deep breath, realizing what had just come out of his mouth. "Mitchie-" he started, but she was already out the door.

Shane ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. He paused for a minute, his eyes widening, realizing that he and Mitchie were in the middle of no where.

And she had just walked out.

He took another deep breath and ran towards the door, opening it quickly. "Mitchie-" he said exasperatedly before stopping short. She was right there, leaning against the wall across from him. He snapped his teeth shut and leaned back against the closed door. He sighed quietly and averted his eyes towards the left, down the empty hallway.

"Look, Shane-"

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "I know that I shouldn't have said that, and I know that I didn't stick up for you-_us._ But I honestly didn't want to have any part in that conversation with her." He slapped his hands down and walked towards her. "Just the thought of being with any other girl makes me sick to my stomach, Mitch. I wanted nothing to do with her, so I stayed out of the conversation. I didn't think it would get to you-"

"She was hitting on you, Shane!" Mitchie interrupted him. "What was I supposed to do? Let it just-just _happen? _I couldn't!"

Shane sighed. "I know." he muttered. "And...I'm sorry." he admitted reluctantly. Mitchie rested her head against the wall, breathing heavily.

"What are we going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Readers. I have been away from Fanfiction for some time now, and now that I am back, I realize that...  
This site is going downhill, man! I looked at the recent stories in the Camp Rock Rated M section, and they are all so ... uncreative and...honestly, a bit boring. Plus the addition of spelling and grammar mistakes, and knowing me, the grammar Nazi, I could never read them. **

**So I am on a mission to save Fanfiction! I am going to be updating ALL of my stories! (Okay, so that came out wrong. I'm not saying my stories are the best or anything, but I can _assure_ you that the grammar and spelling will be superior! And hopefully somewhat entertaining!) Haha. I just hope most of my readers even REMEMBER me! It's been so long. **

**So I have been in and out of the hospital due to depression. But I am doing slightly better now. And I just took one look at the new stories out there on Fanfiction for Camp Rock and I was...well more than just a little disappointed. So I am going to try and change that in more ways than one. I am going to start with Rage and Love, then work my way up with my other stories that aren't complete. :) Thanks to all of my readers that stood by me. *I'll be lucky if there are any.) I love you all so much. I can honestly say that I missed Fanfiction. I love you guys and I hope you enjoy. **

**Now that we're done with the enormous AN, on to the fourth chapter of the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Mitchie, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again- to make us happy again." Shane whispered in her ear, tucking a piece of wet hair behind it as he did. "I promise."

They sat on the large bed of the dimly lit hotel room. The only light they received was from the gloomy weather of the thunderstorm approaching outside.

He pressed his forehead against hers, faintly looking into her eyes. She kept her eyes down. "I don't regret this, Shane." she muttered, almost inaudibly. He sighed, looking at her. "What are you talking about?" he whispered. She shook her head. "You talk to me as if I didn't want to do this- as if this wasn't my idea in the first place."

Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...last time I checked, this was _my_ idea." he disagreed. She smirked. "Not likely." she replied just as quick. This time, both of his eyebrows were raised. She continued, "The first time, it was your idea. But last time I checked, I turned you down." He scoffed, a small grin forming on his face. "But the second time..." she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders lightly. He just laughed quietly. "Wow, Mitch." he chuckled. She smiled up at him. He felt a pang of relief as she did. He saw part of the famous grin she was known for as she smiled at him. Of course, it wasn't as warm as it used to be, but it seemed warmer than it has been in the longest time. It gave him...hope?

He thought he was out of that.

He grinned, lightly flicking her on the side of the head. She scoffed, laughing a little. "Jerk!" she laughed, hitting him. They started wrestling around until finally, Shane pinned Mitchie to the bed. He laughed breathlessly, his face inches from hers. She could see his eyes glaze over softly as he looked down on her. Her stomach fluttered. She had always liked it when Shane had any control over her whatsoever. He pressed his lips against hers slowly, kissing her long and hard. As Mitchie began to run her fingers through his hair, there was a knock on the door. Her eyes widened in surprise and anger. "You're kidding." she muttered sarcastically. Shane narrowed his eyes at her. They both hesitated before walking to the door, not caring how suspicious they looked. Once Shane opened the door, Mitchie rolled her eyes.

In front of them stood a man with shaggy brunette hair. He was wearing a uniform that obviously represented the hotel they were staying at. "Hi, Mitchie." he smiled sheepishly. "Hi." she grimaced. Shane narrowed his eyes. He went to say something before the stranger cut him off. "You guys might want to look out your window." he advised, inviting himself into the room, walking across it and opening the see-through curtains. This time, both of them narrowed their eyes and followed him. They looked out the window and down onto the street, just in front of the parking lot entrance. Three news vans were lined up outside, and dozens of photographers were in a small crowd at the hotel entrance. Mitchie's eyes widened, but Shane had something else on his mind. "Thanks kid." she muttered, basically dismissing him. He just smiled sheepishly. "I told them that you weren't here when they asked. But they didn't believe me." he informed them. They both just nodded. "How the hell did they find us?" she whispered. Shane just shrugged, causing her to glare at him slightly. "Is there a back entrance out of here?" she questioned the employee. He shook his head, causing her to sigh. "Can we have some privacy, please?" Shane asked politely, smiling at him. He just nodded and walked out of the room quickly.

"So...Mitchie..."

"So...Shane..." she mocked.

"How do you know him, exactly?" he questioned. She just shrugged. "When you were passed out last night, I was curious. I walked around the hotel for a while and ran into him. Well actually, he was following me. Not sure why. Probably because he thought I was trying to steal something.." she trailed off. "Uh-huh." he replied sarcastically. "And why didn't you tell me about some guy following you around the place?" he asked. She gritted her teeth. "Well when you put it that way.." she muttered sarcastically. He glared at her. "I think that is something a girl should tell her boyfriend." He hissed. "Well..." she made a funny face. "I didn't think it was that important."

"Not important?-Mitchie!-"

"Shane! That's not even important right now! Do you not _see_ the paparazzi out there? How the hell did they find us?"

"They're paparazzi, Mitchie! How did you expect them not to?"

"But you said.."

"I know." he sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Well...what do we do now?"

Shane sighed, looking over at Mitchie. "Embrace it?" he said, unsure. She narrowed her eyes. "What? Shane, I-"

"Mitch," he stopped her, turning away from the window to look at her. "It's only been a few weeks, and I can see how much you miss it. How much you miss singing, and your fans, and-"

"Yeah but not that!" she motioned outside the window. "The lies, the rumors, the paparazzi, the drama!" she exclaimed. He sighed and shook his head. "There's no way to get away from them. Especially since my car is still more than a few miles away from us. We have no transportation, no place to stay. We have nothing, Mitch. Maybe our little 'vacation' should just be over with for now."

"But Shane!"

"For now." he silenced her. "Not for good. Just...for now. We've _both_ done it before. We can both handle it. I know you can." he smiled kindly, gently touching her cheek. She sighed. "Well...what are we supposed to tell them? Tell everyone?" she demanded.

Shane's cell phone rang, interrupting them. He grimaced, but answered. "Yes Nate?" he mused, laughing breathlessly and sarcastically.

_"Look, I know you said not to call this number and everything, but-"_

"Yeah. I did. But what?"

_"Shane, you're all over the news."_

It was silence. "Yeah." Shane muttered. "I know."

_"Virginia, Shane?" _Nate questioned. Mitchie perked up then.

"Hey, now." he defended. "In my defense, I have no idea where we are."

_"Real smart, Shane." _

Shane sighed, snapping the phone shut.

"We're in Virginia?" Mitchie questioned. Shane smiled sarcastically. "Guess so." he breathed.

* * *

It was two hours later now. The hotel employee that had been to their room earlier had come to the rescue. It turns out, he had a brand new Corvette that he had been dying to show off to people. Shane wasn't very interested, but apparently Mitchie was.

They were driving down a large high way now.

"So," Shane broke the silence. "You're saying that you're _honestly_ volunteering to drive us 25 hundred miles to Los Angeles?" he asked skeptically. The boy shrugged. "I have nothing better to do." he replied. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "I never got your name, kid." she mumbled. He beamed at them both. "The name is Spencer."

they both nodded. "Cool. Well I'm Mitchie, and this is Shane." she replied dumbly. Spencer chuckled. "I'm aware." he said coolly. She smiled then. Shane cleared his throat. "I thought you two talked last night." he muttered. Spencer went rigid and looked over at Mitchie. "But you didn't get his name?" he asked. Mitchie shrugged, looking out the window. "Didn't even think of it. I just wanted to get back to the hotel room." she came off almost sounding a bit rude. Spencer tightened his jaw. "Well, sorry to keep you awake." his bubbly boy attitude disappeared for a second before reappearing. "So where to in Los Angeles?" he asked. "I've been up and down that place. So it shouldn't be hard to get you there."

Shane and Mitchie just nodded. There was a long, almost awkward silence.

"Did you used to live in LA or something?" Shane asked. It sounded as if he was irritated at something. Spencer hesitated, but nodded. "Long time ago." he replied.

Mitchie shifted positions in her seat. "Weird coincidence." she mumbled, trying harder than Shane to make things less awkward. There was no emotion on his face. When Mitchie looked at him, she thought of the Shane she used to know back at Camp Rock. She tried to snap herself out of that fantasy. She knew what thinking about Camp Rock was going to make her think about next.

Sex.

The word theoretically smacked her in the face. She shook her head and sighed heavily, causing Shane to look over at her in wonder. He narrowed his eyes but let it go.

She didn't remember the last time they had had sex. But she wanted it. Oh how badly she had wanted it. But the time never came around for them. They were getting interrupted left and right lately. She was getting fed up with it. She wasn't used to going this long without it. It bothered her that Shane seemed just fine with that little fact. It never seemed to phase him whenever they went long periods of time without sex.

Okay, that was a lie. But she was still bothered that it wasn't affecting him now. Yes, she understood the situation they were in was probably alerting his sex drive slightly-okay more than slightly- but seriously? When was he going to realized how sexually frustrated she was?

She slammed her head back when the word 'never' popped into her mind. This time, both Shane and Spencer gave her weird looks. "Don't like long car rides?" Spencer asked just as Shane was about to say something. She shook her head. "Hate 'em." she lied. She honestly didn't mind them...when it was just her and Shane...and it wasn't so awkward. Shane was about to correct her but remained silent.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, this was a filler/chapter. I kind of need ideas. I'm not gonna lie. I'm stuck. *Dramatic sigh* I am in need of some inspiration and such... like... reviews? Maybe? No?**

***sighs* Yeah. I know I don't deserve them. But I really do hope you guys liked it! I am going to attempt to add on to all of my other stories as well! **

**Too soon for current addictions? **

**Yeah. I think so. But I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. It seems that FF has died down a lot recently... **

**I love all of my readers so effing much. Don't ever forget that dammit!**

**Please review if you want.**

**Love always, **

**Kristen  
**


End file.
